godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The God of High School (Webtoon)
The God of High School (갓 오브 하이 스쿨) is a Friday Naver Webtoon written and illustrated by Park Yong-Je. It is published by Naver, and published for free on this site. It began to be published in 2011. Plot :See also: List of Chapters When an island half-disappears from the face of the earth, a mysterious organization sends out invitations for a tournament to every skilled fighter in the world.“If you win you can have ANYTHING you want.” they claim. They’re recruiting only the best to fight the best and claim the title of The God of High School. Characters :Main article: Characters Main Characters ;Jin Mo-Ri :The protagonist of The God of High School, he is a participant of the God Of High School Tournament. He is later revealed to be the Monkey King who rules the Ore kingdom and was a member of a group called the Nine Kings who rule over the Sage Realm. ;Han Dae-Wi :is a part of the legendary duo named Mad Cows. He is a very skilled fighter and was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. He is the deuteragonist of the series. ;Yu Mi-Ra :The tritagonist of The God of High School. She is the 25th Master of the Moon Light Sword Style. She was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Others ;Jin Tae-Jin :is Jin Mo-Ri's adoptive grandfather and the sole master of Renewal Taekwondo. He was the captain of a elite group of soldiers that were sent as spies to North Korea called the RE Taekwondo Force. ;Park Il-Pyo :He is the Jeonranamdo Province Champion of the G.O.H Tournament. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Sakyamuni Park Il-Pyo. ;Lee Soo-Jin :Lee Soo-Jin is a member of the Nox and a bishop of the said organization. She is first shown to be the master of Gang Man-Suk when she trained him in the martial arts called Northern ITF Taekwondo. She is later revealed to hold the second key called Pandora's box. Terminology ;Charyeok :or God Point (GP) literally means the act of borrowing strength from a god, divine beast, or other supernatural entity (such as a spirit). Charyeok is when a mortal makes a contract with a supernatural entity in which the human is able to borrow their power. Upon accessing that god's power, the human is able to channel it and manifest it (through imagination and their emotions) as their own unique ability. Most characters of in G.O.H have reached the level where they can materialize their Charyeok as a distinct, yet connected, living entity that they can control. ;Martial Arts :Martial arts are codified systems and traditions of combat practices, which are practiced for a variety of reasons: self-defense, competition, physical health and fitness, entertainment, as well as mental, physical, and spiritual development. *'Renewal Taekwondo': This is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin in the series. It is emphasized in strong, fast kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Some skills are directly linked with WTF, skills involving Hwechook for example, and some are created purely by Jin Tae-Jin and other associates. *'Full Contact Karate': This is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Han Dae-Wi in the series. It is emphasized in strong, powerful punches like its base Karate. Some skills are directly linked with Karate. *'Moon Light Sword Style': This is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Yu Mi-Ra in n the series. It emphasizes on using skills and techniques rather than just relying on brute force of the sword to defeat opponents. Gods: The Gods are the beings who control what mortals do, they are usually far more powerful than humans and tend to have certain powers and ranks. Setting The God of High School is based in Seoul, South Korea, where it focuses on the world of Martial Arts, Charyeok users, The Gods. External Links *Naver Originals *Naver Cafe Category:Media